thesandlotfandomcom-20200214-history
Mr. Mertle
Mr. Mertle is a former professional baseball player. He is the owner of Hercules (The Beast) and Goliath (The Great Fear). Mr. Mertle was portrayed by James Earl Jones and by Herb Muller as young Mr. Mertle. And he is also known as mature, responsible, protective, modest, even-tempered, rational, trusting, likable, educated, patient, respectful, organized, good, friendly, empathetic, sympathetic, sweet, independent, observant, nice, altruistic, laid-back, big-hearted, affectionate, supportive, encouraging, bright, assertive, loyal, lion-hearted, positive, loquacious, accountable, smart, eager, reliable, and utterly irreproachable. Baseball was life! And I was good at it... real good -Mr. Mertle (The Sandlot).- 'History ' When Mr. Mertle was younger he was a professional baseball player in the Negro League in times of Babe Ruth, and he was a friend of Ruth himself. He was a real good player until his career ended after a hit by a stray pitch hit his eye and blinded him. Retirement and New neighbourhood When his career ended, Mertle moved to a neighborhood outside Los Angeles. He settled his house just in front of the sandlot and opened his junkyard. When he started having problems with the thieves he bought an English mastiff puppy and named him Hercules. When both aged Mr. Mertle closed his Junkyard and since then started the rumors about him bein the meanest old man that ever lived and Hercules being a massive and ferocious dog called The Beast. The Pickle With Hercules In the summer of 1962, young Scotty Smalls and Benny Rodriguez knocked at his back door and told him that they lost a baseball signed by Babe Ruth in his backyard and when they tried to recover it, and they collapsed his fence and released his dog. Mr. Mertle told them that he would have given them the ball back if they had just asked him. He gave Smalls a ball signed by Babe Ruth and the rest of the 1927 Yankees in exchange if the boys are to visit Mr. Mertle once a week to talk baseball with him. 'Events of 1972 And Goliath' Hercules lived to be 199 years old in dog years and had nine puppies. Mr. Mertle sold all of them but kept one for himself and named him Goliath , who became Mertle's new guardian when Hercules passed away. A little wilder than his sibilings, Goliath once got out when Mr. Mertle forgot to lock the back gate and chased a little boy named David Durango that was cornered and bitten by him. Feeling a little artistic, Mr. Mertle built a giant fence and then started a new rumor, the rumor of the beastly mutated dog in Mertle's backyard named The Great Fear. Battle For the Shuttle By 1972, all of the sandlot kids had left the sandlot and a new generation began. Johnnie Smalls (Scotty's little brother) lost a Space Shuttle in Mertle's backyard. Like the first gang, they tried everything to recover it but ask for it. When everything ended Mr. Mertle decided to not build a new fence because he's tired of kids thinking he's grouchy. Goliath had five puppies with his girlfriend Tiny, Hayley, Jenny and Penny took one each one and Mr. Mertle kept two. 'The Year 1976 ' By 1976, nobody was sure of what happened to Mr. Mertle. Some people said that he had died but others said that he had just vanished. The night when Tommy Santorelli and his team entered Mr. Mertle's abandoned house to get some old base ball equipment, they found the house filled with booby traps so it's more likely he moved away after all the trouble he had. 'Gallery' Jamesearljones6.jpg 5830562.jpg img22.jpg img23.jpg l_108037_643fb0d0.jpg The-Sandlot-16.jpg The-Sandlot-19.jpg tumblr_l3guj0TrtW1qz8u8ho1_500.png tumblr_m28lmlGGZy1rq1wsco6_500.jpg Mr.Mertle.jpg Category:Characters Category:The Sandlot Characters Category:The Sandlot 2 Characters Category:Baseball Players Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Heroes